With Arms Wide Open
by The1upguy
Summary: A simple story of Spyro greeting his first born son, set to the lyrics of Creed's song with the same name.


**You guessed it, another song/story, and this I definitely believe is my best (of course). Now first off, let me start by saying this has nothing to do with the TLOS stories I've posted to date, just a wonderful song that makes sense for a special moment.**

**How would you greet your first born child? Well, Creed answers that question with one of their best songs which was written by Scott Stapp for his own son. I have changed some of the words, and made it more of a story in the end. However, I think you will enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>With Arms Wide Open<p>

Standing before his wife Cynder, Spyro's eyes only focus on the fruits of her labor: the black and purple hatchling that she now cradles softly against her red chest. His heart pounds with excitement, seeing the love of his life happier than he's ever seen her, and the thoughts of comfort his son is now feeling, held ever so gently in his mother's arms. He wraps his wings around Cynder, cocooning her entire frame within, holding his wife as close as he can without disturbing his sleeping son.

Only a few hours old, the very small whelpling shutters slightly as Spyro places a single talon upon his tiny head, and looks down at his wife with an overwhelmed smile.

"Thank you…" the brand new daddy remarks, unable to convey his full feelings, as his voice gives way to emotions.

An ear to ear smile crosses Cynder's narrow muzzle, seeing the normally stoic purple dragon crumble before her eyes. She adds more fuel to the fire of his overwhelmed emotions, as she gently places the young dragon within his father's paws.

_"I can't believe...what happened today... now our life has gone and changed..." Spyro closes his eyes, begins to pray, then tears of joy stream down his face._

Spyro, gently cupping his newly born son in his left paw, cinches his grasp around the dark eggplant colored dragoness that shares colors with the tiny hatchling. _"With arms wide open..."_ he says to Cynder before pecking her cheek softly, making sure he does not move his left paw an inch while showing his wife affection. They both focus their eyes on the two-toned whelpling resting in daddy's paw and Spyro continues his thought in a harmonious tone._ "...Under the sunlight... Welcome to this place, we'll show you everything!"_

_"With arms wide open,"_ Cynder and Spyro say softly together.

_"Well I don't know... if I'm ready... To be the DAD... that I have to be."_ He whispers to Cynder, keeping his wife held as softly as the purple and black hatchling in his other paw. _"I'll take a breath, with you here by my side. I stand in awe...cause we created life!"_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_We'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_We'll show you love_

_We'll show you everything_

Spyro gently hands his wife their new purpose in life, then places his paws securely around her waist. His golden wings open wide as he lifts Cynder from her feet. And with a strong leap of his hind legs, the purple and gold hero is off with his family. He glides from the mouth of his cave into the glaring sunlight spilling upon the Valley of Avalar. But his pride glows stronger, feeling the love he has held tightly to his heart.

The young hatchling whimpers with fear at the sight of such a big world, as his young eyes start taking in the splendor of life itself, and he closes them tightly. However, as a soft peck is felt upon his neck from MOM, the tiny dragon calms and slowly opens them once more. The little two-toned purple and gold whelpling relaxes, feeling completely safe in his mother's arms, and never closes his eyes again.

_"If I had just one wish. Only one demand..."_ Spyro suddenly whispers to Cynder, keeping a straight path so not to frighten his son again, but still conveying his emotions with full feeling._ "...I hope he's not like me, and I hope he understands. That he can take this life, and hold it by the paw, and hopefully greet the world...with arms wide open."_

Cynder, with a very secure grip upon their new-born baby, turns her head quickly to look her husband eye to eye, concerned with his last statement. "How can you say that, Spyro...I want our son to grow up just like you!" She says almost in tears, and the stoic dragon never takes his eyes from hers.

"I have seen my share of pain and suffering, Cynder..." he replies softly, recalling the many lives lost during the war, as well as the lives he has taken. The purple dragon takes a very deep cleansing breath, knowing his rough path in life was a necessity. However, that does not clear his mind of the hell he endured for nearly five years. "...and I just don't want our son to ever have that...Dark Side...like his father!"

Cynder's sharp stare forces Spyro to stop midflight, and she quickly jostles from his paws. Her wings fly open, maintaining her height, as she glides closer to her husband's face.

"It was your dark side that saved my life, and that has now led to you becoming a father!" she replies with a stern tone, holding his son before him again. The young hatching shows a bewildered look upon his face, as he does not understand what is going on, and why they stopped gliding over the beautiful valley. However, just seeing his father hovering before him is enough to make Spyro's son smile again, and Daddy quickly calms.

"Because of your 'Dark Side' as you so-call it, new life is spawning and none of it dark in any way," Cynder remarks, smiling as her baby tries to flap his tiny gold wings like his father. Mom allows him to stand in her palm, but his wobbly legs collapse underneath his body, and a gentle yelp comes from his muzzle.

"But most importantly," she continues, calming her son as he begins to cry by lifting him up to his father, "there will be nothing dark in his life, because of you!"

Spyro takes his boy, whom begins smiling through his tears, and holds him gently to his heart. An overwhelming feeling of calm comes over the purple and gold dragon, as his own pulse is felt from his son's body. Spyro turns to his wife, his eyes saying all that needs to be said, and with a new perspective on life, continues the journey of showing his child the world.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this, and would love to hear what you think.<strong>

**Also I must thank NotMarge for helping with the beta work, and correcting my normally horrendous punctuation mistakes. I appreciate it very much.**


End file.
